Candidates For Deletion Log
This log is for admin ease. It details what pages have been will be marked for deletion and when they will be deleted, to make it easier to keep track of. Users may use this to check what pages might be marked ahead of time so that they can do something about it beforehand. ADMINS PLEASE NOTE: This log must be updated when new pages are marked for deletion. When pages have been deleted, or if they are saved from deletion, please remove them from this list. There may come a time where this log is entirely empty, and that is fine. USERS PLEASE NOTE: A sub-par page will not be saved from being marked as a candidate for deletion if you just edit it slightly. Significant improvements must be made. For pages that are mostly done and just missing a section, smaller edits are permitted and can save a page from deletion. Furthermore, if you see your pages here and you want specific ones deleted now, please let us know by commenting on this page! Pages to be deleted Sorted by date to be deleted (Nothing yet) Pages to be marked List of users in need of alert and pages in need of categorization. General is for users who have pages in danger right now, but whose pages have not yet been categorized because all their stuff has not been sifted through yet. The months listed under General are dates that pages will be marked at the beginning of that month when it comes. If any users have been added here by mistake or an admin has made a clerical error, another admin may fix it. 'General' (No pending pages in queue) 'January, 2020' Because of the busy holiday season, users in January will have their pages marked on January 10th instead so they still have time to work on them. All other following months will adhere to the 1st as scheduled. Fairyballetprinc :Momose Asami :South America Mew Mew (Sub par) Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Akayama Macaron Princess Mew :Zenas Ishimatsu :Zeke Ishimatsu :Yuu Koboyashi :Yuri Hajime :Yu :Yokai Mew Mew :Yamatonokami Yasusada :Travis :Touken Mew Mew :Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time :The Emotion-Mews :Tamashiro Emika :Supernatural Mews Adventure! :Suni Junior High :Suites 卐 Mew Mew :Song :Snow Star Dormitory :Shoya Mew Mew :Shefu Mew Mew :Set Ume :Seiza Mew Mews :Salad :Sakura Academy :Sake :Royalty Mew Mew :Royalty Mew Mews :Rylan :Riza Otani :Ringo Morikawa :Ringo Kitsuki :Ricky :Rice :Raijingushefu Culinary Academy :Rachel Scott :Pudding :Peter Uzumaki :Ogai Mori (Sub par) :Noriko Mokuzaiko :Nomura Utako :Niko :Nicole Oshinuma :Nationality Mew Mews :Nashi Midorisakura :Nana :Momo Natsushima :Momo Akibara :Mochi Hanayama :Mini Verse Mew Mews :Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte :Min-Min High :Midori Isami (Sub par) :Mew Mews Raising Project :Mew Mew Raising Project Episodes (Sub par) :Mew Mew Raising Project :Mew Duels Mew Mew :Mew Academy :Laelia Malla :Lamb (Sub-par) :List of Fantasy Life Mew Episodes :Liv :Love Mew Mew :Majipan Kitsuki :Maid (Sub-par) :Madoka :Kyōdai Mew Mew :Kyoka Izumi (Sub-Par) :Kuro Nakajima :Kurisu Kita :Kurementīn Sawamura :Kuma (Sub-Par) :Kosei-ka shokuhin Academy :Kohaku Kashuu :Kiuifurutsu Midoriakuma (Sub-Par) :Kim :Kashuu Kiyomitsu :Kanzo Hanashima (Sub-Par) :Kabutomushi Academy :Jun'ichirō Tanizaki (Sub-Par) :Julie Joestar (Sub-Par) :Jero Amaiko :Izuminokami Kanesada :Inu (Sub-Par) :Ichika Nishio (Sub-Par) :Ibukuro Tōko :Hypnosis Invasion Mew Mews :Hunger Games Mew Mew :Household Mew Mews :Horikawa Kunihiro (Sub-Par) :Hawthorne Ball :Haruta Takuboku :Hare Sanosuke :Food Mew Mews :Dōberuman High :Diane Pride :Demonic Mew Mew Team :Daniel (Sub-Par) :Dango Izuma :92nd Raijingushefu Generation :Culture Mew Mews Weapons :Creepy Mew Mews :Creepy Mew Mew Races :Creepy Mew Mew :Country Mew Mews :Constellions :Cola :Chūya Nakahara (Sub-Par) :Chokorēto Kumo :Chiko High :Burūberī Amajiki :Black Clover Mew Mew :Beach Ichimaru :Banira Hana :Banana Satio :Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi :Arthurian Mew Mews :Anubis Ninjin :Anise :Ame (Sub-Par) :Altair :Aka High :Aiketsu Academy 'February, 2020' AmberResistance :Hagoromo Apricot AutumnBrownLeaf :Mizuno Aya (Sub par) :Higashi Megumi (Sub-Par) :Higashi Ayumi :Gojo Kanako Fairyballetprinc :Sasakibara Karin (Sub par) :Sasakibara Gonta (Sub par) :Sasakibara Mirai (Sub par) Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Mew Mew Le France~ :Pear Haruzono (Sub par) :Mew Mew Le France~ Episodes (Sub-par) :Tropica Mew Mew :Starlight☆Mew Mew (Sub par) Ninadinacaliente :Lucious Mew Mew (Sub par) Princess Mew :Strawberry :Ume Osoreko :Sora Hoshiyama :Sharibetsu Kobiritsui :Seasonal Mew Mews :Seasonal Mew Mew :Keki Amai :Iwa Vermillion Susannah Chan :Miyuki Asuno (Sub par) 'March, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Chai Aino (Sub par) :DJ Mew Mew (Sub par) :World Changer (Sub par) :Eggplant Rifle :Element⭐️Mew Mew (Sub par) :Kabocha Asahina (Sub par) :Matsuda Ringo (Sub par) Princess Mew :Oreo Cookie :Monster Rancher Mew Mew :Milk :Chocolate 'April, 2020' Fairyballetprinc :Cookie Run Mew Mew (Sub par) :Fumiya Hoshizora (Sub par) :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub par) :Nanaki Mew Mews (Sub par) PomPomGirl57 :Smoothie Blitz Mew Mew Power Episodes (Sub par) Princess Mew :Walker Katakure :Shōgaimono Academy :Ryokucha Kurōbāyama :No Series Mew Transformation :No Series Mew Galley :Nanaki Mew Mew :Monster Mew Mews :Kyandī Numachijiin :Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews :Eggunoggu Kagayaku :Dawn Toshido :Commercial Mew Mew :Boston Lobster :Anko Momo RoyalHistoria Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :World Wide Mew Mews :World Wide Mew Mew :Seaweed Harpoon :Marzipan Weiss :Maple Orrin TheRobotBeeHive :Kira Kira Mew Mew :Ichigozaka (Sub-Par) 'May, 2020' AnnikaDoll :Grace Greenberg :Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues :Faridah Fila :Ensemble Mew Mew: Soundtrack :Eris Earhart :Desiree Drake :Callie Carrion :Aisha Avida :Beth Blake :Heather Havana :Annika's One-Off Mews BlueRandomOne :Vega Mew Mew CureKurogane :Guardian Light Mew Mew Fairyballetprinc :Kuwa Kurokawa (Sub-Par) MissFortunateGenius :Club Mew Mew Princess Mew :Korea Mew Mew :Kogiku Kurokage :Kami Mew Mew :Happy Sweets Mews :Happy Sweet Mews :Happy Sweet Mews Episode List :Happy Sweet Mews Chapter List :Iyokan Yamashima :Yandere Mew Mews :Neko :Shefu Mew Mew Weapon :Atsushi Nakajima :RWBY Mew Mew :RWBY Mew Mew Weapons :Ryunosuke Akutagawa :Noriko Mew Mew Items and Weapons :Hamal :Ai Kottonshima :Phact :RPG Mew Mew TheRobotBeeHive :Poutine (Sub par) RoyalHistoria Note that the period of time between candidacy and deletion will be longer for this user than for other users who had less than 20 pages to fix, to allow proper time to edit the large quantity of pages :Yuzu Kohakusaki :Yasuko Ginza :Wain Murasakihiro :Waffle :Ume Murasakida :Sumida :Suguri Akamura :Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School :Satomi Asakusa :Salt Dagger :Sakuragi Daiichi Junior High School :Peppermint Akabara :Pastry :Paprika Akagawa :Nori Midorihama :Nashi Midoriyama :Nakanishi Elementary School :Nagareboshi Academy :Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte :Mythical Mew Mew Episodes :Mythical Mew Mew :Momo Baramori :Mochi Kinsugi :Miki Sato :Mikan Kohakusaki :Mew Seaweed :Mew Salt :Mashumaro Momoi :Masaru Kodama :Ichijiku Aitani :Kyoho Aitani :Kou-Kou Banli :Himawari Academy :Flan :Castella :Bun :Biscuit :Ame Momose :Akebono Daisan Junior High School :Aishingu Aohara :Airi Kurosawa 'June, 2020' BlueRandomOne :Haruno Peach 'July, 2020' Dream234 :Max Power Mew Mew (Sub par) 'August, 2020' HarmonyAngelQueen :Justin Clark Hikaruyami-having fun* :Mia Cimmar 'September, 2020' ChocoButtons :Honey Martin HarmonyAngelQueen :Johnny Clark :Forever Mew Mew Haruna Artist / Let's Go! Haruna Artist :Full Bloom Mew Mew MissFortunateGenius :Let's go Club Mew Mew! Admin Notes * 12/15: Removed all of the pages that have been deleted and added some pages that have been marked. -RoyalHistoria *12/15: Sifted through all incomplete pages. Removed galleries (will overlook them since they can't be easily edited without spamming lots of images, which I'd like to avoid). Added incomplete pages from all admins. Will start sending out messages to relevant users soon. -Annika **''Note: I've also added a grace period for Princess Mew because of how many pages she has, and noted an extended editing period between candidacy and deletion for both Princess Mew and RoyalHistoria for the same reason. I want to try to be fair. If you have questions/concerns, message me here or on Discord!'' * 12/17: Removed a couple completed pages. -RoyalHistoria * 12/17: Removed some pretty complete pages, pushing amnesty pages from PrincessMew down to January and pushed their existing January pages down to compensate. Added specification on when in the month pages are marked, added parenthetic statements to blank sections. Added date exception for January pages because of the holiday season. Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration